The Fire
by Molly Yokunaii
Summary: Kai is depressed since Dranzer has been destroyed after his match against Brooklyn. What if he found another lost soul like him? Will they be able to save each other? ONE SHOT! Please read! Review would be nice :


**Disclaimer :** I don't own Beyblade!

**Warning :** Sorry for the mistakes you could find in my story! (English second language ahah)

**Molly :** Hope you'll enjoy my first one shot!

(Just to let you know Amanda was amember of the Bladebreakers... Just in my story but since it's mine I can do what I want right:p )

**

* * *

****The Fire**

It has been one week since Kai's match against Brooklyn. Everyone could see that Kai wasn't the same anymore. He was even more cold than usual. Dranzer had left him all alone. Kai had never felt this lonely before. Even if he wouldn't show it or admit it; he was hurt.

Amanda was watching Kai walking toward the exit. Tonight was the party held for the victory against Boris and his team. She didn't feel like partying. She just wanted to be alone. _"Three years without you now mom and dad… I miss you so much…"_ She realized that Kai had already left. _"Yeah good idea…A walk is what I need"_

The Russian was now near the river looking at his own reflection in the water. The fire that was once in his eyes was now dead. He decided to head back to his hotel room since it was beginning to rain.

"_If only rain could wash away my pain." _Two lost souls thought at the same time.

As Kai walked toward the hotel, he saw a girl walking alone in the street and obviously cold because of the weather. He didn't really care until he saw her fell on her knees and began to sob. What make him do what he did, not even he knows why but he walked toward the girl, took off his coat and putted it on her shoulder.

The girl looked up at him and it's when he realized that the girl who was in so much pain was Amanda, his old teammate.

"Come on let's go back to the hotel." Amanda only nodded and followed him. They finally reached it about fifteen minutes later.

"Where's your room?" He asked as she gave him his coat.

"I… I don't have my key…" Kai sighed in annoyance.

"We'll go to my room. You'll be able to dry yourself there." She gave him a grateful smile and they headed to his room. It was a strange situation. Amanda never thought Kai could be so caring.

The Russian unlocked his door and entered. The brunette did the same and yelped when something hit her face.

"Go change in the bathroom." He ordered her as he laid on his bed. She blushed when she realized that Kai has given her one of his t-shirt and a pair of boxer. She went in the bathroom and quickly got changed. When she got out, she saw that Kai was still in the same position, his arm behind his head and his eyes closed.

"Thank you Kai…" She said almost in a whisper but loud enough for him to hear. He opened his eyes and stared at her. _"When did she get so… sad? As far as I remember she was always as cheerful as Max." _

Amanda blushed when she saw he was staring at her intently. The Russian noticed that she was feeling uncomfortable so he closed his eyes._ "She looked kind of cute with my clothes on her… WHAT WAS THAT?"_

Kai reopened his eyes when he heard her walk. She was staring at his blade. Kenny had rebuilt it for him since Dranzer had been destroyed. It was nice of him but without his bit-beast, there was no chance that Kai would ever blade again.

"It's nothing." Kai said as he saw the hurt looked on her face.

"Kai… It's so wrong… No one deserved this… Especially you…" She looked at him, her green eyes meeting his crimson ones.

"What do you mean by 'especially you'?" He asked raising one eyebrow.

"I… I mean…" Amanda had no clue why she said that. It just… came out of her mouth without any warning. But he was right; what did she mean by that?

"Why were you crying earlier?" He asked trying to change the subject when he saw she was feeling uncomfortable again. Her eyes began to show pain and it was obvious that she was trying not to cry.

"Three years today." That's all she said before sitting on the floor in a fetus position. He didn't know what to do. Not true, he knew he should go hugged her to comfort her but his body didn't move.

"What three years?" He was hoping he wasn't getting too far now. She sighed and decided that he couldn't be that bad to talk about it with someone.

"My parents died three years ago in a car accident."

"I know how it felt… I lost my parents too…" As soon as he told her, she threw herself at him and hugged him. First he was shocked but then he finally hugged her back. _"Why did it feel so right having her in my arms?"_ They both didn't care how long they've stayed like this, for once in a while, they were just feeling… free.

Kai was the first one to pull away. When he looked in her eyes he saw it. The fire. The one he thought he had lost forever. Before he could stop himself, he kissed her with so much passion that it made her melt into it. _"She tastes like fire…"_

"Kai…" She moaned when he started to kiss and sucked on her neck. He groaned as her hands started to make their way under his shirt. He went on top of her, pinned her hand above her head and smirked when she pouted.

He kissed her roughly on the lips before attacking her neck again. They both didn't know what got into them but they weren't complaining. The night continued like this until they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

…

Kai woke up the next morning with Amanda still in his arms. He smiled and kissed her forehead. He turned his head as he saw a light coming from his blade. He got out of his bed, making sure to not wake her up and took his blade. His eyes widened as he saw the familiar bit-chip of Dranzer. He stared at it, and then at Amanda and smiled in realization. Somehow he knew his phoenix had planned this. He putted his blade in his bag and returned in the bed.

"Thank you…"

* * *

**What do you think? Please review to let me know if I should continue to write stories or if I should give up ahah! Say what you think even if it's notreally positivr. By the way I'm totally aware that there must have many mistakes but please forgive me I try my best :)**

**Love ya all!**

**-Molly**


End file.
